


Light It Up - The Singles

by valkyriereverie



Series: Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, K-pop References, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriereverie/pseuds/valkyriereverie
Summary: A collection of loosely related drabbles inspired by Kpop songs that aren't main Kpopdoriverse fics, meant for fun and to buy time while I work on the main installments.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Series: Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Like Dynamite (MisaKanon)

Misaki was never one for birthday bashes. Before she joined Hello Happy World, all her birthdays were just takeout pizza and simple chocolate cakes. Now… she was in an elevator to one held just for her, at a penthouse no less. The band would’ve held her party at the mansion but Kokoro wasn’t allowed to host anything there anymore, not since “The Incident”.

“It’s a shame Michelle can’t show up to the party, Mii-kun.” said Hagumi at school, “Who could’ve known that your birthday was on the same day as a Magical Bear national holiday?”

“Ha ha, yeah… What are the odds?” Misaki replied.

Her jenga-tier alibi held up so far, though it didn’t come without collateral damage. Due to them missing a DJ, they had to outsource, and the only other DJ they knew was no other than Raise A Suilen’s prodigy producer, CHU2. When asked why she even took the gig, CHU2 simply replied:

“Jerky funds were low.”

Though Misaki couldn’t help but suspect there was something shadier going on. Nobody could refuse Tsurumaki money, not even a 13 year old who owned her own penthouse.

When Misaki exited the elevator, it was apparent that she was the last to show up. Everybody was in the mood and in costume, the theme was “Retro” it seemed. Kokoro and Hagumi were matching human disco balls, Kaoru with her Elvis cosplay, a bit odd but retro enough, and Kanon wearing a simple denim vest and bell bottom jeans. And there she was, in her classic shorts and hoodie, the most out of place of them all.

The speakers were playing various hits from the 70s and 80s, with the current track being September by Earth Wind & Fire. The irony of the lyrics and the current date almost got a chuckle out of Misaki, but she kept it in her head.

The energy was mainly carried by the 3 dummies, Misaki found her most comfortable place to be leaning against a wall, red cup in hand. Despite it being her party, she couldn’t shake that awkward feeling. Was she just not used to this?

“Are you feeling okay, Misaki-chan?” Kanon approached her.

“Oh, uhh… I’m fine! I was just zoning out for a bit.” Misaki replied.

“Do you need some fresh air?” said Kanon, “We can move to the balcony an-”

“It’s ok! I’ve just been thinking…” Misaki hesitated, “Is it really alright for me to have a party like  **this?** ”

“What do you mean? Did we do something wrong?”

Kanon was always too sweet for her own good, but that was exactly what Misaki loved about her.

“No! Heavens no! It’s just…” Misaki sighed, “I don’t really feel like I’ve done enough to deserve this.”

For some reason, her thoughts just seem to come out easier when she’s around Kanon. The last thing Misaki expected to do on her birthday was to vent to her crush at her own party, but here she was.

“Look at them, it’s like 8pm and they’re still running at 200%. And now compare that to me…” Misaki said, “I can only match them when I’m Michelle, and even then it’s Michelle they’re seeing, not me. I’m just some girl who’s a manager of a bear.”

“Misaki-chan, look at me.” Kanon held Misaki’s head in her hands. She could feel her cheeks get warmer, “You’re doing more than enough! You’re our anchor, you keep us steady. And what’s more…”

Silence seemed to hang over them for a couple seconds too long.

“You even care about someone like me, who’s scared of everything.” said Kanon “You’re why I stayed, Misaki-chan.”

It was then the next song on the setlist played.

_ “Lying in my bed _

_ I hear the clock tick, and think of you” _

Misaki and Kanon gazed into each other’s eyes, both slowly letting the gravity of the words that were just said hit them.

“Kanon-san… I…”

“I-I mean, everyone in the band feels the same, Misaki-chan!” Kanon said. “Fuee…”

“May I have this dance?” Misaki blurted out.

What was she even saying right now? Here they were just having a sincere and intimate moment and she just had to go and ruin it. Typical Misa-

“Yes…” said Kanon “I wanna dance with you.”

_ “If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting _

_ Time after time” _

Misaki took Kanon’s hands into hers, and they let the music take them where they needed to go.

_ “If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting _

_ Time after time” _

The scene around them seemed to fade away, like no one else existed except them. They were lost at sea, and the melodies were the waves. With eyes locked, they drew their lips closer towards each other, impacting right as the last note played.

As the song faded out, a distinctly more modern sounding song started playing.

_ “Cause I, I, I'm in the stars tonight _

_ So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight” _

Misaki noticed one of the suits talking into her earpiece, as helicopter noises started closing in. She didn't realize the building had a helipad.

“It’s time for the big finish, girls!” Kokoro exclaimed.

The dots started to connect themselves in Misaki's head, as the chorus of the song hit.

_ “Shining through the city with a little funk and soul _

_ So I'ma light it up like-” _

“Oh no...”

  
  
  



	2. 342g/365

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My mornings are less cold with you by my side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: I was actually taking my exam when suddenly Sayotsugu brainrot struck me and I started daydreaming about their domestic life in the middle of it. I tried my best to translate what was in my head into text, and this is the result.

The sound of the coffee grinder was no stranger to Tsugumi. It had practically been her alarm clock for as long as she could remember, she’d always wake up to her parents preparing the day’s brew before opening the shop. But she wasn’t staying with her parents, instead she spotted a teal silhouette over by the apartment kitchen.

“You’re up early.” Tsugumi yawned, “You could’ve asked me, you know.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” said Sayo.

“Want me to take over?” Tsugumi said.

“I got this.” Sayo replied, “After all, you’re a wonderful teacher.”

Ever since the day they first met at that baking class her family held, Tsugumi and Sayo had learned so much from each other and about each other, yet every moment they shared felt as lifting as if it were the first time.

“Do you have to leave for rehearsal so soon?” said Tsugumi.

“Yeah, Minato-san’s got us on a tight schedule to prepare for the tour.” said Sayo, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“About what?”

“I’ll be leaving you for almost a year…”

“Hey, we’ve been over this.” Tsugumi took Sayo’s hand in hers, “I’ll be fine, we can still video call. Plus, you’ve got Little Mocha to keep you company.”

The plushie Tsugumi got for her on their first anniversary, well worn from time, a trusty companion for whenever one of them misses the other.

“Minato-san’s calling again. I have to head out now. Please stay safe, okay?” said Sayo as she headed out the door. “I love you, Haza-”

“It still isn’t business hours yet.” Tsugumi held a finger over Sayo’s lips.

“I love you, Tsugumi.”

“Love you too, Sayo.”

Tsugumi’s tender smile warmed up Sayo’s winter morning, as they shared a goodbye kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by: LOONA - 365


End file.
